


RE : Vendetta Chris x Leon

by LittleZion



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris Redfield - Freeform, Chrix x Leon, Leon S Kennedy - Freeform, M/M, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: Fanvid Resident Evil Vendetta (2017)Chris Redfield x Leon S. KennedySong : Heart shaped glasses / Marilyn MansonMovie : Takanori TsujimotoCapcomMarza Animation Planetバイオハザード ヴェンデッタI don’t own any of the videos or music in this fanvid.CatégorieFilms et animationsLicenceLicence YouTube standardMusique"Heart-Shaped Glasses (When The Heart Guides The Hand)" de Marilyn Manson ( • )





	RE : Vendetta Chris x Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Fanvid Resident Evil Vendetta (2017)  
> Chris Redfield x Leon S. Kennedy
> 
> Song : Heart shaped glasses / Marilyn Manson  
> Movie : Takanori Tsujimoto  
> Capcom  
> Marza Animation Planet  
> バイオハザード ヴェンデッタ
> 
> I don’t own any of the videos or music in this fanvid.  
> Catégorie  
> Films et animations  
> Licence  
> Licence YouTube standard  
> Musique  
> "Heart-Shaped Glasses (When The Heart Guides The Hand)" de Marilyn Manson ( • )


End file.
